


A Bear hug for a Luthor

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: After a fight against Reign.No Kara Danvers around.Lena is feeling empty and needs someone to talk but she had no one now.She is waiting for Supergirl and Kara Danvers





	A Bear hug for a Luthor

Early morning at Catco. James is wondering if he will give a very bad news to Lena as she starts her day drinking her black coffee and opening her laptop.  
"Hey.... Ms. Luthor....", James is getting nervous while getting closer to her table.  
"Goodmorning. Mr. Olsen. Did you see Kara? She never came this so late.", sad face Lena while looking around.  
"Shes..... well um, shes with her mom. And i dont know if when will she come back. But i have her article about this Reign. She want me to gave you this before she leave." James gave her a white folder with a sticky note named after her.  
"Why did she didnt tell me about her leaving? Did i done something wrong?"  
"No. She'll come back dont worry."

Days become week and week turns into a month, Lena is tired of waiting Kara so she went to DEO.  
It is the first time that a Luthor been there. And everyone is surprise.  
As she entered Winn saw her.  
"Ms. Luthor?! What are you doing her?"   
"Is Alex Danvers here?"   
"Yes... ofcourse. Follow me.... you look great today.."  
Winn dont know what to say to a visitor. Hes not expecting of this. And why in the world, a Luthor at the DEO.

At the lab.   
Alex is looking on a microscope and she dont want anyone.  
"Winn... how many times i tell you. Cant you see my sign over the door. Its a "do not disturb sign".  
"Um... Alex.... Lena Luthor is here to see you."  
Alex is stopped of what is she doing. And shocked while seeing Lena. "Oh, hi, Lena. Come and sit down. Please, sorry for the inconvenience of this room.."  
"Its okay.", as she sitdown, Winn leave the two.  
Alex hide some of Kara's thing as fast as she can.  
"So, why do you want to see me?"  
"Its about your sister. I never heared her for a month. Is she okay?"  
Alex saw Lena is worrying to her sister so much. As she look to Lena she saw J'onn and Winn outside the crystal room.  
"We cant talk in here."

And they went at the nearest coffee shop.  
Lena really wants an answer so bad.  
"Where is your sister?"  
"Shes with my mom."  
"You are lying to me, Alex."  
"Im not."  
"I am a Luthor. I know whos lying or not."  
"Lena, im not lying to you. Shes at Midvale you can see her there if you want too. She felt bad, she never moved on as she think she was. She dont want you to worry thats why she tried to get back to work at Catco with you but she cant do it anymore. So she needs time to think about things."  
Lena felt bad and sad. "Its my fault."  
"No....no... its not your fault, its just happened. And she will be fine sooner."

 

As Lena go home.   
She felt empty.  
Things are not the same without Kara Danvers.   
So she decided to go back home to refresh her mind. If Kara went to her old house. She went also to her old house. The Luthor House but its empty now and quiet.   
"Home sweet home Lena"  
She said to herself while getting inside. Old pictures are greeting her. Troupes by her and Lex are still inside and waiting to see her.  
And she remembers the day when she first came to this house.  
And wanted to remember her father holding her hand while meeting Lillian and Lex while playing chess.   
And her teddy bear. Yes, her teddy bear.  
She went upstairs to see it. It was her first bestfriend.  
As she went inside to her old room. The stuffed toy was dusty and forgotten. Lena took it and clean it.  
"Im sorry if i have to leave. Thank you, your still here..."

 

While Lena is on her emotional state.  
At the DEO, Alex and Winn is arguing if how Lena know where she works.  
"Did you tell her something about me?"  
"No." Winn frankly answered.  
"Then why in the world she went here?"  
"I dont know, maybe Kara tell her something about herself and accidentally said something about you. Just thinking."  
J'onn stand in the middle between them.  
"Hey, its not important if Lena knows or not. The important thing for now is Kara. If your sister will not return. Im sure she will keep coming her to see you. And with that, she will discover Kara's identity. And this is what im afraid of."  
Alex leave Winn and J'onn and go to Kara's room.  
She start crying again like she wants to wake Kara up.  
"You know someone missess you so much. And if she will come again her. I really dont know.what to say. Kara please if you hear me. Please come back.... i need you. Lena needs you...."

At the Luthors house.   
Lena slept with the teddy bear. And woke up tiredly.  
"Goodmorning teddy. Still the two of us. I wish that Kara Danvers will be here too. I missed her so much." And she cried again.

As Lillian heard of Lena returning to their old house. She quickly returned too. To convince her again.  
And she expected to see Lena grieving.  
"No Luthor is soft Lena"  
As Lena think it was her imagination to see her mother. She answered. "Your not real mom. So stop saying anything, it doesnt help me."  
Lillian hold her hands. "Im not your imaginary friend, Lena. I am real. Im here to see you and be with you."  
"Why?"  
"I am your mother and i know the best for you. You dont have to stay here and wasting your time crying for a friend to come. You are a Luthor for godsake."  
"But i missed her so much."  
"Look honey, why you dont see the real things. Real things to feel. Why in the world Kara Danvers dissappear the same as Supergirl dissapeared after a fight with this new alien named Reign."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The truth is i am wanting you to know about this pony tailed reporter bestfriend but i guess i need to say it to you and explain it to you because you are blinded by you feelings. Dont you see Kara Danvers is Supergirl."  
"You think ill go with you if i will know that? No mother. I dont care if shes a human or alien. I need to see her. And nothing can stop me."  
"Nothing can stop you..?.. really? Lena, what is going on with you, your not even surprise...." Lillian asked.  
"You can kill anybody to get them away from me but not Kara Danvers or Supergirl."  
"Your not going to see her because shes dead. Reign killed her. Thats why shes gone."

A moment later. The window is broken as Supergirl entered.  
"Stay away from her"  
But she turns weak when she step inside. Lillian smiled as she remembered the house is renovated with kryptonite.  
"So brave to be here, Supergirl. Did you ever realize to enter a Luthors property while flying?"  
"Supergirl, just go. This place had kryptonite to kill you if youll stay any longer."  
"No Lena, i can die right now for you."  
Lillian laughed a bit. "Okay divine comedy, let see how long you can resist to be with my daughter. I tell her everything now and dont pretend that your not, Kara Danvers."  
Supergirl look at Lena's eyes. " i can explain everything, Lena."  
"Why did you lie to me?" Lena asked her as she look straight on to the Kryptonian red cape. " i thought your my friend, i tell you all about me but you still lie."  
"I wanted to protect you Lena. I dont want anyone will hurt you."  
"But you did. You broke my trust." Lena is upset and Lillian is happy.  
But Supergirl had to do something about it.  
She went closer to Lena even though shes in pained.  
"Im sorry that i lied to you. But i have to Lena."  
Supergirl saw the stuffed teddy bear Lena's holding.  
"That teddy bear knows everything about you because you tell him. But i know something you never told me. Lena. You are a good person. And you deserve better."  
"Thats why you lied? Because im a good person? I deserve to know everthing Kara Danvers."  
And Supergirl feels a dead end to confess something.  
"Maybe i lied to you cause this is the only thing i know to protect you."  
But Lena doesnt have cleared answers from her.  
"Why you have to protect me, in the first place i am Luthor."  
Before she answered Supergirl look at Lillian and then Lena.  
"I have to protect you because i love you. I know you are upset but that is true. I know your mother dont like me because i was Supermans cousin. But im still trying to do my best to make everythings fine. You can hate me as long as you want because i deserve it. You know the truth now and..... and...."  
Supergirl falls on the floor and bleeds.  
Lillian speak before leaving. "Poorly dear, lets see if you can survive now."  
"I hate you mother. You killed her."  
"I dont killed her. You let her die. Lena. Maybe i need to have a cold shower to understand that Supergirl is inlove with a Luthor. But its too late i think." Then she walked away.

 

Lena try her best to bring Supergirl out to the house and go to DEO.  
"Stay with me Kara." Lena repeating by saying it while driving. Supergirl looks lifeless because of the kryptonite.  
And when they arrived at the DEO. Alex dont know what to say.  
They bring Supergirl inside and try to save her again.  
Lena felt guilty amd cant stop crying.

After a long hours. Alex go out from the room where Kara stayed. And went straight to Lena.  
"What happened?"  
"I killed her Alex, im so sorry. She said sorry but i never give her another chance. Im very stupid person."  
Alex is trying to comfort her.  
"No your not stupid Lena." Alex hugged her.  
"I am.. Alex. I let her die because of the kryptonite."  
Alex smiled to her and said.  
"You are her kryptonite. So stop crying because shes okay now."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When Maggie and i broke up , Kara never stop to convince to move on. And now, i will not let you two separate because of her identity. Its my fault too Lena. And im sorry too. We have to learn our mistakes before we can make it good and feel something good about it. My sister loves you. And she will do anything to make you okay."

After that Lena.went to see Kara.  
They really need to talk.  
"Hi," Lena bring her flowers.  
"Im sorry" they both say it to each other. And they both smiled.  
"I have to say it first. Lena." Kara trying to say even shes still weak.  
"No, i have to say it because i almost killed you."  
"Your always killing me Lena. But the good thing in there is you always make me stronger. Im sorry if i lied. Can i have another chance to make it right?"  
"Yes. Your sister is right. We have to learn in our mistake to make it good."  
"Thank you. Lena."  
Lena felt happy when she hugged Kara.   
"Oh.... you hugged better than my teddy bear"  
And they both laughed.

 

The end.


End file.
